<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] #0201803 - Expanse by CorvidCastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337589">[Podfic] #0201803 - Expanse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidCastle/pseuds/CorvidCastle'>CorvidCastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Lo-Fi Charm, Canon-typical scary ocean, Fan Statement, Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Statement Fic, questionable audio quality, recorded on an Actual Tape Recorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidCastle/pseuds/CorvidCastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Was this an excuse to use the old tape recorder I found in my room? Yes, yes it was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] #0201803 - Expanse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268676">#0201803 - Expanse</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchyWrites/pseuds/CrunchyWrites">CrunchyWrites</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I found an old tape recorder and an empty cassette in my house, so I thought I'd try my hand at some statement fic. Recording was done in one take because editing this would be too much of a headache, so forgive me for any vocal slip-ups.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>